dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Barry Allen (Injustice)
Fall of the Regime Barry joined The Regime at first, because he did believe that the Man of Steels plans for protection of Earth. However after witnessing the High Councilor kill Shazam in cold blood made Barry question the whole purpose of the Regime. Barry decided that he must leave the Regime and join and help Batman's Insurgency, because "Superman has gone too far.". After joining the Insurgency, Barry warned the Insurgents on Superman's plan on destroying Gotham and Metropolis to set an example towards the Insurgency. Barry helps the Insurgency protect Gotham, but is blasted away by Yellow Lantern. Barry is later seen let himself arrested due to having most of his crimes from the time he was in the Regime. Before he escort himself to the police van consisting the other Regime members, who are now arrested for fully aligned with Superman, Barry gives a smile to original universe's Green Arrow, amends that Barry will find a new and better life after his imprisonment. Possible Post-Regime Epilogue The Flash had taken down the High Councilor, but the atrocities he had abetted during Superman's Regime continued to haunt him. His shame eventually drove him into exile. Whether wishing to make further amends or simply unable to stop himself, Flash continued to use his powers in the pursuit of justice. Rumors of a mysterious red streak of energy that would set upon and incapacitate criminals circulated throughout Central City. While only some deduced his real name, most felt gratitude and affection for the new hero they called, 'The Ghost.' Before Brainiac Barry was given a lighter sentence then most members of the Regime. Instead of being sent to prison, Barry was sent to a climate research facility owned by Luthor-Wayne Industries with a strict no powers probation. Many of his co-workers despised Barry for his role, however the lead, Dr. Randall, didn't. Brainiac's Invasion When Brainiac takes down the world's communications, Dr. Randall used an old HAMM Radio to learn of the Metropolis invasion. She sent Barry out, reminding him that if Batman thought Barry deserved a second chance, so should The Flash. Barry ran out to fight the Betas in Metropolis, only to run into both Deadshot and Captain Cold, both acting on orders from Grodd. Snart specifically still holds animosity towards Barry for the Regime killing Lisa. After The Flash defeats the two, he is directly confronted by Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash and another member of The Society. Thawne reveals that due to the Regime, he is now a living paradox with one of his ancestors dead at their hands. The fight is brief, leading them to Gotham. After Thawne's defeat, Barry is greeted by the recently reinstated Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. The two fight due to a misunderstanding, where Barry admits he's tired of fighting his friends. Barry later runs all over the world, getting intel on where the betas are attacking, then he isn't seen for some time. The Flash is the second opponent for the Absolute Power timeline, where the Player chooses Superman in the final chapter. Flash sides with Batman on the decision to keep Brainiac alive to turn the cities he's captured back to normal. Flash and Supergirl confront Superman after he defeats Green Lantern. Here Superman openly blames Brainiac's invasion in part on Barry. The way Clark saw it, when Flash lost his nerve, the Regime fell apart. Flash replies stating he lost his never when he refused to stand up to Clark the first time. Despite his efforts, Barry is defeated by Superman. Possible Post-Brainiac Epilogue "So much for heroes. Brainiac had barely hit the floor when the arguing started. Should we kill him? Keep him alive? I couldn't watch them go to war. Not again. So I ran ... into the Speed Force. Brainiac wanted the universe to himself, so I dropped him off at the end of history. But I still keep running. I needed to be alone. Then I heard a familiar voice. It was Jay and the other speedsters! A crisis is coming, he told me. But if we run fast enough, together, we just might save the multiverse! I thought I'd been running away. But I was running towards something. It's good to believe in heroes again." | Powers = *'Speed Force Conduit'"Injustice: Gods Among Us (Video Game)" ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : The Flash generates large amounts of Speed Force lightning that he is able to charge his punches and kicks with. *** : The Flash can project a small burst of lightning from his chest, as well as hurl balls of lightning."Injustice 2 (Video Game)" ** | Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Flash was voiced by Neal McDonough. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regime members Category:Reformed Criminals